1. The Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of catheters, and, more particularly, to a self-suturing anchor device for use with a catheter.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Catheters play an important role in the treatment and care of patients in modern medicine. In particular, catheters provide relatively unobtrusive access to remote portions of a patient's body, allowing desired procedures or treatments to be performed. A wide variety of generalized and specialized catheters have been developed and refined for particular uses. For example, angioplasty catheters have been adapted to provide a safe and effective conduit for the delivery of a stent and/or balloon to a narrowing or loading blockage in a patient's artery or vein. Drainage catheters are configured to be inserted into a cavity surrounding a patient's kidney, liver, or other organ to drain excess fluid or infection from the cavity.
In addition, a number of devices and implements have been developed for use with catheters, to facilitate their effectiveness, or to overcome inherent difficulties associated with their use. For example, catheters that are designed to remain placed in a patient for long periods of time, such as for ongoing care or treatment of the patient, present a number of difficulties. Such catheters must be secured to the patient in a manner that minimizes movement of the catheter that could harm the patient or otherwise interrupt proper functioning of the catheter.
Accordingly, one approach in the prior art has been to suture the catheter directly to the patient's skin. However, when a patient repositions himself/herself in bed, the catheter may pull at the suture site or bend the catheter. Another approach is to inflate a balloon associated with the distal end of the catheter inside the patient. However, at times an incoherent patient may attempt to withdraw or otherwise remove the catheter. This can cause injury to the catheter insertion site, or can interfere with proper operation of the catheter.
In view of these and other problems in the art, a number of devices have been developed to secure a catheter in a manner that minimizes movement of the catheter, or minimizes interference with its proper operation. Typically, such devices include an adhesive layer to be secured to the patient with a small bore for accommodating the catheter and an adhesive strip to secure the catheter relative to the adhesive layer. Devices such as these are useful because they can be employed by a practitioner to secure the desired positioning of the catheter. Such devices, however, can be undesirable due at least in part to the fact that they typically cover or otherwise obstruct the catheter insertion site. This can make it difficult to identify infections, drainage, or other complications that may occur at the catheter insertion site. Furthermore, the devices can also obstruct cleaning of the insertion site, such that the site can only be cleaned by removing the anchor devices. Additionally, conventional anchor devices typically utilize a clip, or other securement member which typically is rigid or has a high profile when utilized to secure the catheter. As a result, the securement device can be uncomfortable if pressed against the patient by a chair, bed, or other object.